dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Jackson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 27, Age 223|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'10" (180 cm) "adult"|Weight = 136 lbs (69 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Military police officer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior, Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Heather (Wife) Jason (Son) Leslie (Daughter-in-law) Erica (Granddaughter) Logan (Grandson) Morgan (Grandson) Ben (Grandson-in-law) Debbie (Granddaughter-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Granddaughter) Chad O'Donnell (Close friend) Bradley Dawson (Best friend) Carl Hawkins (Close friend)}} Joshua Jackson (ジョシュア 傑克遜'', Joshua Jié kè xùn'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's close best long-time friend of Carl Hawkins, Patrick, Lawrence Prescott, Elliott, Henry Johnson, Jared Daniels, Gerald Lyndon, Chad O'Donnell, Anthony Carlson, Gordon Bowlers, Bradley Dawson, Garret Timmons, Jack Smith, Franklin Kingston, Freddie Garrett and Shawn Spencer. He's the beloved husband of Heather and the best father of Jason. He's also the father-in-law of Leslie and the paternal grandfather of Erica, Logan, Morgan, Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Joshua Jackson is a young child and young man of a tall, muscular, athletic build with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, messy shaggy and spiky black hair with a small chin beard. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Joshua Jackson is a Biography Background Joshua Jackson is born on August 27 of Age 223 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) as he's appears in the flashbacks of the genocide attack on the dimensional realms Spencer World in the episode. He's has been killed along with his wife and his friends by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu on the night of November 29 of Age 257 when he was 35 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his oldest granddaughter and youngest twin grandsons, Erica, Logan and Morgan, Power Manga and Anime Joshua Jackson is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking Practice on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his son and grandchildren, Equipment * Large Magical broadsword - * Magical pure energy Bow and Arrows - Video Games Appearances Joshua Jackson is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Joshua Jackson, Trivia * Joshua's name means Japanese name (ジョシュア 傑克遜 or Joshua Jié kè xùn) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Joshua is: A savior; a deliverer. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Joshua is: Jehovah is generous. Jehovah saves. In the Old Testament, Joshua was chosen to succeed Moses as leader of the Israelites for their journey to the Promised Land. * In American the meaning of the name Joshua is: A savior; a deliverer. * It is pronounced JOSH-yoo-ah. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Joshua is "Jehovah is salvation". Short form of Jehoshua. Biblical: Joshua was an attendant and helper to Moses during the Israelites' 40-year trek through the Sinai wilderness. He was appointed by God to lead the Israelites after the death of Moses. Painter Joshua Reynolds; director Joshua Logan; actors Josh Lucas, Josh Hartnett. * In English the meaning of the name Jackson is: Son of Jack. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Jackson is: God has been gracious; has shown favor. Based on John or Jacques. * In American the meaning of the name Jackson is: God has been gracious; has shown favor. Based on John or Jacques. * It is is pronounced JAK-sen. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Jackson is "son of Jack". American President Andrew Jackson; Civil War General Stonewall Jackson; artist Jackson Pollock; singer Jackson Browne. Gallery Teammates by juliettasan d5tggxg-pre-1.png dcgsy8k-366dd031-c8c0-4e7b-ae4a-f81cce5cf6d1-1.png dcgsy8k-366dd031-c8c0-4e7b-ae4a-f81cce5cf6d1-2.png dcgsy8k-366dd031-c8c0-4e7b-ae4a-f81cce5cf6d1-3.png dcgsy8k-366dd031-c8c0-4e7b-ae4a-f81cce5cf6d1.png seito_fb_by_theforgottenlion_123-daylhad.png cm_for_raehime_by_hvostik_db4fris-pre-1.jpg cm_for_raehime_by_hvostik_db4fris-pre.jpg __kaito_and_kyomi___by_lala_mot_dcu4gxt-pre-1.jpg __kaito_and_kyomi___by_lala_mot_dcu4gxt-pre.jpg dc19di9-0ce89523-f177-43ca-9ad3-4af2b0f946f8.png dcpkg2z-c6422d7b-7c6c-403c-8a44-2338be3a5df6-1.png dc5tj99-ade5d506-67a3-4cd1-b0f4-fda635ac1359.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased